narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Closer
Closer, performed by Joe Inoue, was the fourth opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It ran from episode 78 up until episode 102. It was then replaced by Light of a Firefly. Lyrics Rōmaji Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka? Megumaresugite ite Omoidasenai kamo! Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shite iru koto Tada soredake no koto ga Kiseki dato kidzuku Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsudzuketekita yume Akiramezu ni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nani mo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Rōmaji (Full Version) Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka? Megumaresugite ite Omoidasenai kamo! Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shite iru koto Tada soredake no koto ga Kiseki dato kidzuku Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Hitodasuke wo gizen to Yobu yatsura mo iru keredo Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo Hito sorezore dakara Tatoe kari ni sore ga Gizen de atta to shitemo Dareka wo sukueta nara Sorya mushiro nani yori mo riaru Oitsudzuketekita yume Akiramezu ni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nani mo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsudzuketekita yume Akiramezu ni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nani mo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Kanji (Full Version) 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう あなたが最近体験した 幸せは一体何ですか? 恵まれすぎていて 思い出せないかも! 今ここにいる事 息をしている事 ただそれだけの事が 奇跡だと気付く 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Let's go 人助けを偽善と 呼ぶ奴等もいるけれど 信じるのも疑うのも 人それぞれだから たとえ仮にそれが 偽善であったとしても 誰かを救えたなら そりゃむしろ何よりもリアル 追い続けてきた夢 あきらめずに進めよなんて キレイ事を言えるほど 何も出来ちゃいないけど 一握りの勇気を胸に 明日を生き抜くために And I'll never take it for granted Let's go English (Full Version) All that is near us we must know Could disappear any day, be careful The main key to finding happiness Lies nowhere else but in my soul You could reminisce, you could recall The very last time you felt joy Or maybe you are so blessed to a point Where you can't remember anything It's a harmony, a miracle Being able to breathe and live at all So here is your one and only chance Life is an opportunity All that is near us we must know Could disappear any day, be careful The main key to finding happiness Lies nowhere else but in my soul You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Some people may call a kind deed An act of mere hypocrisy But never mind those who have lost faith You shouldn't give in to what they say. As a matter of fact, let me tell you Even if it was for a selfish cause A salvageable hypocrisy Is superior to murderous honesty Everyone tells you from time to time To never give up, like a phrase from a movie They tell you to stand up for yourself As if it was always that easy Gather a handful of courage in my heart To go on and survive another day And I'll never take it for granted Let's go All that is near us we must know Could disappear any day, be careful The main key to finding happiness Lies nowhere else but in my soul You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Everyone tells you from time to time To never give up, like a phrase from a movie They tell you to stand up for yourself As if it was always that easy Gather a handful of courage in my heart To go on and survive another day And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Kurenai Yūhi * Hinata Hyūga * Hidan (First Version) * Kakuzu (First Version) * Kotetsu Hagane (First Version) * Izumo Kamizuki (First Version) * Asuma Sarutobi * Gozu (Second Version) * Kigiri (Second Version) * Nurari (Second Version) * Rinji (Second Version) * Guren (Second Version) * Deidara * Tobi * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Pain * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Sasuke Uchiha Trivia * In the second version of this opening, notable fights are shown that didn't happen, such as: ** Sakura battling Rinji. ** Hinata battling Gozu. * Kihō is the only member of Team Guren to not be shown in the second version of this opening. * From episode 83 to episode 102 of Naruto: Shippūden, Asuma's spirit can be seen alongside Team Asuma during this opening. * On Disney XD, when Hidan cut Asuma's cheek, the blood was edited out. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:CLOSER